A Last Resort
by ElementGoddess442
Summary: A tragic oneshot of the last battle with Naraku. One main character sacrifices his life for his friends and the one he loves. Basically SM. If you do not want this story to end up sad, I have thought of a sequal I can make to make it end up happy. Please


Hey guys, hope you enjoy this story. Just another one of my ideas. This story is a one-shot, but if you don't want it to end a tragedy I will make a sequal. Enjoy!

"Inuyasha watch out!" Kagome screamed as one of Naraku's unnatached tentacles swiped below his feet. He jumped over it and quickly and sliced it with his tetsuaiga. Kagome had managed to get the fragments of the jewel shard that Naraku had carried, but his power was so immense that he didn't need the jewel shards for his strength. He was undefeatable.

"That was a close one…" breathed Kagome. She looked behind her to the passed out Shippou.

'Poor thing, going against Naraku like that.' She looked over to Miroku and Sango and their failed attempts to wound Naraku with their weapons.

'Better help out myself…' she thought. She steadied one of her arrows and aimed it towards Naraku's head, but before she could shoot it she heard Inuyasha scream to her.

"Kagome watch out!"

But it was too late. One of Naraku's unnatached body parts slashed into Kagome from behind, causing her to pass out and leave a wound mark across her back. Blood started to seep through her shirt. She flew across the battlefield and landed in a small ditch.

"Naraku you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he continuously slashed at Naraku's powerful body. He looked over to check on Kagome, but noticed that Naraku's attachments and demons were heading towards her in order to retrieve the jewel shards. He quickly ran over to them and was busy with fighting them off.

"Hiraikotsu!" Rang Sango's voice, slashing across Naraku's middle. But he quickly grew new body parts.

"There is no way to stop him!" Miroku said.

"We have to keep trying! It's better then nothing!" replied Sango. But Miroku knew that if they kept this up, they could all end up dying. Suddenly, he started to think of something…something that would put everyone's problem to an end. But for now, he had to keep fighting. He would use his plan as a last resort. He continued to ward of Naraku with his sutras and using his staff.

-----Back with Inuyasha-----

Inuyasha continuously fought off the numerous detached body parts heading for Kagome. There were so many.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" He yelled as they all disinagrated. He picked Kagome up out of the ditch and set her down on her stomach, careful not to hurt her wound, next to Shippou. Inuyasha kneeled down to Kagome. He lifted her shirt up to check her wound, making sure it wasn't too bad. Sure enough, it wasn't fatal. He left kagome with Kirara who was currently protecting Shippou.

"Kirara, watch after Kagome for me." The neko responded with a mew and continued to lick Shippou's face, in hopes to wake him up. Inuyasha stood up and turned around, looking at Naraku with pure hatred in his eyes.

"How dare you hurt Kagome like that! KAZE NO KIZU!" He once again yelled and swung with all of his might. Naraku just smirked evily as the kaze no kizu approacked him. He once again, fell into pieces, but they all re-combined once again. Naraku started to laugh evily.

"What's so funny Naraku?" Inuyasha asked him angrily.

"Inuyasha, how could you be so foolish?" Naraku smirked sadisticly and looked at the sky. The sun disappeared, to reveal the night of the new moon. Inuyasha's facial expression quickly grew from anger, to surprise, to the rare face of fear. His transformation started to take place and he was soon a human.

-----

"Miroku what do we do?" Sango asked in fear. She looked from the transformed Inuyasha to the monk, but he wore a sad and fearful expression on his face. He knew that it had all come down to the last resort. He did not reply…

'Miroku?" she asked again.

"Sango, if Naraku kills Inuyasha, he will then come after us. We will probably die at his hands. Would you rather all of us die, or just one out of the group? It's better for one person to die than for everyone else to die." Sango looked at him, puzzled, afraid of where this was heading.

"Miroku, what are you saying?" Miroku looked at her and took one step towards her. He gave her a small smile and brought his lips down to her ear. She gasped because of their closeness. She felt his soft breath on her ear.

"I would rather die than see my friends all die. But more important than me…the thing I am most worried about…is you, Sango." He pulled his head back to look at her in the eyes. The eyes that he had always loved. The eyes that now had a shocked expression. The eyes that he wished to see the rare glow of happiness in.

"I want you to be happy. Throughout our travels together, I would rarely see you truly happy. But at those rare times when I saw you like that, it gave me the best feeling in the world. This is what I want you to feel all the time. When you get the Shikon jewel, wish your family back. And when you get your family back, you will be happy." A long silence overtook them.

"Miroku, what are you trying to say…?" Then she suddenly gasped, starting to understand what he meant. She opened her mouth to say something, but Miroku stopped her mid-sentence with his finger pressed to her lips.

"Please Sango, I want more than anything in the world for you to be happy." He wanted to tell her. Tell her that he loved her. Tell her that if he wasn't about to die for his friends, that he wished to one day marry her. He wanted to kiss her right then and there, but it took all of his power to stop himself from doing so because this would make her even more sad because of his departure. He stared at her for a little while longer, and with one last faint smile, he turned himself to Naraku before Sango could stop him.

-----

"How did you…who told you?" He hid his fear with his angry tone of voice. He was angry at himself. How could he of forgotten what tonight was? He cursed at himself for being such an idiot. Now because of his foolishness, everyone would be in danger.

"I know everything Inuyasha. Now, prepare to die." Naraku struck a tentacle through Inuyasha's stomach, pinning him to the castle. He gasped in pain and blood started to pour down his body. He brought his tentacle out of him as Inuyasha fell to the ground, only half conscious and breathing heavily. Naraku was about to finish him off, when he felt a presence behind him.

"Naraku, enough is enough!" Miroku boldly said.

"Well, Well. If it isn't the monk Miroku who is cursed with the wind tunnel in his right hand. What business do you have with me monk?" Naraku asked as his poisonus insects surrounded him.

"I've had it with you, Naraku, you deserve to die!" He steadied his right hand out.

"You cursed my family, which caused my Father's death when I was only a child. You turned Inuyasha against Kikyou, and Kikyou against Inuyasha, which resulted with Kikyou dead and Inuyasha on the brink of it. It also permanently damaged them mentally, so their ironic tragedy is scarred with them for life. You have caused Kagome to go through enough pain. And most importantly, you killed Sango's family. She was a sweet, innocent girl that was loving to everyone. She didn't deserve that. Nothing good shall come out of you. Your evil needs to be put to an end!" he all but yelled the last part.

And without a second thought, Miroku ripped off his prayer beads and the wind tunnel opened. Inuyasha's eyes opened in shock. Sango's eyes started to water. Kirara started to whine.

"Monk, what are you doing, you will die!" Naraku said in fear as him and his insects were slowly being pulled into the wind tunnel. Miroku just lightly smiled as Naraku screamed as he was almost sucked into the huge wind tunnel that had grown over time.

"NO MIROKU PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Sango begged as she ran up to him.

But it was too late.

Miroku's wind tunnel closed and Naraku was gone. The poison quickly spread through him. He turned to sango and gave her a sad smile as his face soon turned to pain and he fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Sango's knees buckled as she fell to her knees with her eyes opened wide in shock, tears threatening to spill out. Inuyasha painfully walked up to him, holding the wound in his stomach with his hand.

"Miroku…you…baka…" he said as he coughed up blood.

"Inu…Yasha, tell Lady Kagome your true feelings. That is all I ask of you before I die." He whispered in a voice only audible to a hanyou. Inuyasha mouthed a 'thank you' to Miroku before he suddenly passed out from all the pain that his human form could not handle.

Sango was too shocked for words, but she soon found her voice, and tears uncontrollably streamed down her face. She hugged the almost dead monk.

"Miroku, why did you do this? You want me to be happy? I can't be happy without you, don't you understand? You can't leave me, you can't! Miroku don't leave me please!" She managed to get all of that out through her sobs and with a sniffle here and there. She raised her head off of Miroku's shoulder to look into his violet, half opened eyes. Eyes that once held happiness, bravery, and sometimes love. But now they seemed to be drained of color.

"Sango, take care of everyone. Treat their wounds that they got in battle. I will always be here with you, even if you can't see me. Please Sango, be happy. For me." He took his prayer beads he once used to hold in the wind tunnel and put them around Sango's neck. Sango was still crying uncontrollably. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears out of her face.

She laid her head down on Miroku's chest, listening to his slow and faint heartbeat.

"I love you Miroku."

Miroku gave one last smile as he combed his fingers through Sango's hair, unable to speak. Sango lifted her head to take one more look into the violet eyes on the man that she loved with all her heart. After she looked, his eyes closed and his slow breathing stopped. Suddenly, rain started to pour down heavily. A silent breaze blew at her and she heard the words 'be happy…'. The only sound that could be heard were the silent sobs of a heartbroken tajiya.

A/N: You like it? I've never written a tragedy before, I hate them, hehe. They're just so sad. SOOOO I wanted to write a sequal to this, but I have to see if you guys like it first. The sequal will result in a happy ending. Oh yea, and just so you know, Inuyasha didn't die, he just passed out from blood loss.

Review

REview

REView

REVIew

REVIEw

REVIEW

(brainwashed yet? Just do it!)


End file.
